


And... Action!

by GeneratorCat



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Actors AU, Fanboy Jason Todd, Jason can barely keep his shit together, M/M, Practice Kissing, Tim's so pretty, but also kinda gross, can you blame him?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneratorCat/pseuds/GeneratorCat
Summary: Jason stared down at the new script. He flipped through the pages and saw his new part highlighted. A lot of color.In the span of two minutes he’d been made the co-star of a major picture, opposite Tim Drake.Tim-star of Jason’s fantasies for the last two years and the reason Jason realised he liked boys- Drake.Fuck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Prompt: Tim or Jason had never had their first kiss yet and the other volunteers to teach them how to kiss and it gets a lil' sloppy"

The carpet in this hotel room is so ugly. Why would any sane person chose this carpet? Now Jason has to look at it as he paces the room, and it isn’t helping his anxiety one bit.

The script sits on the table under the window.

The art on the walls is somehow worse than the carpet. Abstract blotches of clashing colors. It’s like they designed the room to be off-putting.

Jason needs to read it again, memorise it. His first scene shoots in two days.

He can’t bring himself to look at it.

The walls are taupe. Why is everything always taupe? Taupe is the fucking worst.

Jason grabs his wallet and phone and leaves the room, leaves the script on the table under the window, letting the door slam behind him.

~

He’d been so excited for this project. A movie directed by Dick Grayson, starring Tim Drake. It’s guaranteed to be amazing and even the minor role Jason landed was going to jump-start his career. Then this morning, when Jason arrived on set, Dick pulled him aside and told him they wanted to switch things up. Instead of the small part Jason had auditioned for, they wanted him to play Will.

Jason stared at Dick for a minute and then said, “If you’re fucking with me I’m gonna punch you.”

Before he could freak out about having just threatened the director, Dick laughed. “Right there! That’s why we think you’d be great. You have exactly the energy we want for Will, and honestly, I don’t think Conner Kent has it. So we’re switching your parts.”

Dick slapped a script into Jason’s hands and clapped him on the arm. “I know this is last minute, let me know if you don’t think you can do it, but I’m really hopeful here. I need you ready on set day after tomorrow. Good luck!”

Jason stared down at the new script. He flipped through the pages and saw his new part highlighted. A lot of color.

In the span of two minutes he’d been made the co-star of a major picture, opposite Tim Drake.

Tim- _star of Jason’s fantasies for the last two years and the reason Jason realised he liked boys_ \- Drake.

Fuck.

~

It’s not that he can’t handle the part, okay.

He knocks on the trailer door.

It’s just. One little aspect of it.

He knocks again.

One thing he’s not sure he can fake his way through.

God, how long does it take to open a d-

“What?” Tim Drake asks, frowning down at him, hair messy and bags under his eyes. Holding a burrito.  

Stunning.

Jason swallows. “Hi.”

“...Hi.”

“Um. I’m Jason. Todd. I’m the new Will.”

“Oh, okay.” Tim relaxes, finds a small smile, and that’s even more beautiful. “Nice to meet you. Tim Drake.”

Jason snorts as he shakes Tim’s hand. “Yeah, I know.”

God, does he know.

Tim’s smile turns sheepish. “Yeah, well. Did you need something or...”

“I, yes. I wanted to talk to you about something in the script, if you have a minute.”

“Sure, come on in.”

Tim moves back and Jason climbs the few steps into the trailer, feeling too large in the cramped space. Now that he and Tim are on even ground he sees just how much bigger he is than Tim. He could just pick him up and carry him around. All the time.

Stop, Jason. That’s weird.

“Dick came and told me this morning he was switching the parts,” Tim says, sitting on the narrow couch that takes up one side of the small room. He takes a bite of the burrito and talks around it- and Jason only finds it mildly disgusting. He’s totally in love. “I don’t envy you, having to jump around at the last minute.”

Jason sits too, leaving a space between them. “It’s not that bad. I actually like the challenge.”

“Hm. So what is it you wanted to talk about?”

“Well.” Jason scratches his cheek. He needs to shave. “It’s the kiss.”

Tim stays very still. Except for the chewing. “What about it.”

“It’s. A problem. For me.”

“You… have a problem kissing me?”

Jason nods.

“Wow, okay,” Tim breathes, leaning back sharply.

“Oh, no, that’s- that came out wrong. It’s not you, not at all. You’re very-” don’t say pretty, don’t say pretty- “kissable!”

The fuck? How is that better?

Idiot.

Tim’s lips roll in over his teeth but Jason can see in his eyes that he’s fighting back a smile.

Jason groans, squeezing his eyes shut. “Fuck.”

“So since I’m so kissable,” Tim smirks and Jason glares, “what is the problem?”

“This is embarrassing,” Jason sighs, rubbing his palms up and down his thighs. “And not really your problem at all but I don’t know who else to go to-”

“Jason, chill out. Please. Just say it.”

“I haven’t done it before,” Jason admits, the words rushing out.

“Haven’t kissed a guy.”

Jason shakes his head. “Kissed anyone.”

Tim’s eyebrows fly up. “You’re kidding.”

“No.”

“How is that possible? You’re so...”

“Kissable?” Jason offers ruefully.

“Yes! I mean, you’re really hot, dude.”

Jason refrains from jumping up and doing a happy dance. Hot! Tim Drake called him hot! And, well, Jason knows he is, but now he knows that Tim Drake knows, and that’s awesome. You know? “Look, I don’t really want to go over my entire romantic history here,” because there isn’t one, “I just. I don’t know how to… Will is supposed to be all experienced and confident and I don’t know how to play that, since I don’t know anything about kissing.”

“So how can I help,” Tim asks, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. His forearms are nice. Jason wants to pet them.

“I’m not sure,” Jason sighs. “I didn’t actually think that far ahead.”

“Would it help if we rehearsed the scene in here a few times? That way you can get a feel for it before we shoot.”

Jason almost asks Tim to repeat himself, in case he just hallucinated the last few seconds. “Are you offering to help me practise kissing?”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“Oh.” Okay, so not a hallucination. Just his wildest fantasy come true. Alright. Normal shit happening. “Um, okay.”

“Cool. Do you have a script with you?”

“No, I left it in my room.” Because it was freaking him out.

Tim stands and grabs a copy of the script from a nearby table, dropping the rest of the burrito on a paper plate. “You can use mine. I have it memorised.”

Jason takes it and flips to the scene they’ll be shooting day after tomorrow, the first kiss between Will and Nicky. He reads through it a couple of times, and then nods at Tim.

“Ready?”

“Yeah.”

Jason positions himself in front of Tim. He can feel his heartbeat in his fingertips. That can’t be good.

“I don’t know what you want from me,” Tim says, his whole demeanor slipping into something smaller, insecure. But angry.

“I want you to stop fucking around,” Jason bites back. Will is hurting and bitter. “I want you to be honest with yourself for once.”

“What does that mean, Will? What I am supposed to be honest about?”

“This,” Jason growls, and then stalks forward into Tim’s space. It smells good. He hesitates. “Um.”

Tim grins encouragingly. “Just do it.”

So, filing away the the image of Tim Drake telling him to _do it_ , Jason leans down and kisses him, dry and quick.

“Is that- uh.”

Fuck that must have been awful.

Tim says, “You had the right idea before you hesitated, the way you rushed me. Try grabbing me, yanking me in. Will is pissed off and trying to prove a point.”

More grabbing and yanking, yes please.

“Okay, yeah. That’s kinda what I saw in my head, but then.” Jason shrugs.

“It’s okay, let’s try it again.”

“Right.” Jason backs up and they run through the scene again, and it’s great up until Jason actually has his lips on Tim’s. He freezes, totally unsure.

Tim pulls back. “Might help if you move a little.”

“Don’t know how,” Jason admits, ears turning red. He drops his hands from where he’d grabbed Tim.

That’s _Tim Drake_ , by the way.

“Want me to show you?”

Oh. Oh yes does Jason want that.

He nods.

“Sit down,” Tim says. “You’re too tall for this shit.”

Jason laughs, settling down in the couch. “You’re sure that’s the problem?”

“Oh, short jokes?” Tim rolls his eyes. “What a funny guy. And here I am, being so selfless and helpful.”

And beautiful, must not forget that part.

Tim stands in front of him and leans down, takes Jason’s face with a hand on either side. “Just pay attention to what I’m doing, don’t worry about your reaction.”

Pay attention to what Tim’s lips are doing. Right. He can manage that.

Jason gives a short nod, and then Tim’s mouth meets his. Jason tries to remember exactly how Tim’s lips move, the pressure he uses, and- and what he does with his tongue oh god, that feels really good. Tim is bearing down on him, using the height difference to his advantage to crowd into Jason’s space. He nibbles on Jason’s bottom lip and Jason makes some sort of noise he’s never heard himself make before.

Focus, the rational part of his brain reminds him. Take notes. This is a learning experience between two professionals.

Tim tastes like ground beef and cheese.

Jason feels like melting into the couch cushions.

Tim pulls back and Jason stares at him, in a daze.

“You think you can do that?”

He doesn’t, honestly, but he’s more than willing to try. “Sure.”

They re-set for the scene.

“Real quick,” Tim says, “Don’t freak out when I don't kiss you back at first. Nicky is surprised by the kiss and he’s not going to react right away.”

“Okay, thanks.”

Tim shifts, and then, “I don’t know what you want from me.”

“I want you to stop fucking around. I want you to be honest with yourself for once.”

“What does that mean, Will? What I am supposed to be honest about?”

“This.”

Then Jason is grabbing Tim and reeling him in, crashing his mouth against Tim’s and just. Letting it fly. He goes to town. There’s lips and tongue and teeth and noises-

From Tim! Tim made a noise! Because of Jason!

His knees go a little weak at that.

Then Tim is kissing him back and it’s really wet and sloppy but probably the best thing to happen to Jason in twenty years of life. Scratch that- the absolute best. Especially when Tim’s hands slide into his hair, and Jason’s hands move down Tim’s sides and Tim makes these little encouraging noises- more noises!- and Jason-

Well.

Jason picks up Tim and pushes him against the wall.

And Tim wraps his legs around Jason’s waist.

Jason pulls back with a gasp, panting.

“Um.” Tim clears his throat. “That was good. Maybe don’t do that last part when we shoot.”

“The picking you up?”

“Yeah, that.”

“Should I put you down now?”

Please say no, please say-

“No. I mean, not if you don’t want to,” Tim says, and tilts his chin up a little, and Jason goes a little stupid and says, “Never,” but it’s okay because Tim laughs and pulls him back in for another kiss.

And another.

~

“And cut! Great job, you two,” Dick says. “Jason, that was perfect. I’m so glad you came through.”

Jason wipes the spit off his mouth. He smirks. “I know, I’m awesome.”

Tim rolls his eyes.


End file.
